


A Push in the Right Direction

by KathPetrovaDiary



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Set-Up, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathPetrovaDiary/pseuds/KathPetrovaDiary
Summary: Max becomes aware of Pierre's crush on Charles.If only the men realized it themselves.Max, with the help of Sebastian, sets them up.





	A Push in the Right Direction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



> Prompt I got from CustardCreamies.  
> Hope you enjoy it sweetie <3

Max himself has never been the smartest when it comes to love. He’s had his fair share of girlfriends who eventually dumped him for different reasons he doesn’t want to acknowledge.  
One thing he is good at though, is noticing when two friends are head over heels for each other even when they don’t want to admit it to themselves.  
He’d become aware of Pierre’s crush on Charles during the Australian GP. The Frenchman hadn’t left the Sauber driver’s side unless he had to. Max understands that the two of them go way back, but something tells him it’s more than that. Pierre had gotten rather defensive when he asked about it after the race so he put it to rest the same day. Max then decided he’d pay more attention to the brunet whenever he is arround the Monegasque.

Bahrain was another perfect example that Pierre definitely feels more than just friendship for Charles. Max had been standing next to his car when the Frenchman came running down the grid to give Charles a fistbump. He’d even run past his teammate without a single word. Yeah, something was definitely up with Pierre.

After the race Max had gone to Pierre during the Toro Rosso celebrations. He wanted to congratulate him on his P4. When he noticed Charles standing next to Pierre in a corner, he decided to watch them a little bit. The lingering touches and soft smiles were more than enough indication that something was going on between them. Max left that night without talking to Pierre. A small text would be more than enough, he figured. 

During China it became more and more clear to the young Dutchman that Pierre was crushing hard on Charles. He found the Frenchman staring at his phone during the pre-race press conference. A quick glance in the direction of his screen was all the evidence he needed. Pierre was watching Charles’ Instagram story where he was training in the hotel gym. Max had seen it a bit earlier as well but on the contrary to Pierre he’d clicked it away. Pierre sighed to himself as he replayed the short ten seconds video for the fourth time.  
Max grinned at the driver who was oblivious to it all.

After the disaster that was the Chinese GP, Max had forgotten all about the Pierre-Charles situation.  
Now that he has arrived in Baku, it quickly comes to mind as he sees Pierre greet Sebastian a bit further down from where he’s walking. The German smiles brightly at the Frenchman who can’t contain the grin forming on his lips. Max roles his eyes. ‘Such a fanboy’.  
He quickly catches up with Pierre once he’s parted ways with Sebastian. They do some small talk for a bit when the Sauber driver walks past them clearly in a hurry. Pierre follows Charles with his eyes long after he’s rounded the corner causing Max to snort.  
“When are you going to tell Charles you’re in love with him?”  
Pierre’s mouth falls slightly open as he gapes at Max wide-eyed.  
“I’m not-“ But the blond doesn’t let him finish.  
“Cut the crap, you’ve been acting like a love-sick puppy all season. Just tell him how you feel!”  
Pierre groans, walking past the Dutchman. “Why would I even try?!”  
Max didn’t expect this kind of outburst, but follows the Frenchman nonetheless. “Because he clearly likes you too and there’s no point in denying it.”  
Pierre halts in his tracks causing Max to bump into him. “He doesn’t like me.”  
He turns around to look the Redbull driver in the eyes. “And mind your own business, Max.” Pierre leaves without another word and enters the Toro Rosso hospitality. A more determined Max than before remains in his wake.

If Pierre isn’t going to take the first step, Charles has to. Simple as that. Bit more difficult though is that Max and the young rookie don’t exactly see eye to eye. It had begun in their karting days and hadn’t really improved for the better. Luckily Max knows someone who both drivers adore and can be of big use.

Max stands awkwardly in front of the red-colored motorhome. He hasn’t exactly figured out what he is going to say to Sebastian when the blond leaves the building and looks at him with disinterest.  
“Max, you need something?” Sebastian demands as he puts his phone in the pocket of his black jeans.  
“Uhm, yeah sort of.” Sebastian pulls up his eyebrows in expectation waiting for the Dutchman to continue.  
“It’s about Pierre and Charles,” Max continues trailing off slightly. Sebastian smiles to Max’ surprise. “Did Charles finally make a move?”  
‘So, I’m not the only one.’  
“No, and Pierre isn’t planning on doing so either. We need to get them together.”  
Sebastian nods, agreeing with his rival.  
“After the race, we’re setting them up.”

“You sure Pierre wants to see me right now?” Charles asks with a small voice. He had just finished sixth place while Pierre hadn’t scored a point after a collision with Kevin. He doesn’t know if his friend would want to see him right now.  
“Yes, yes.” Sebastian repeats for what feels like the hundredth time, pushing the young Monegasque into the hotel room. As Charles enters he’s met by a dark room only lit by candle-light. Immediately he realizes this is a set-up. He turns around to be met with a shut door. He bangs his fist against the door earning a chuckle from Sebastian on the other side. “See you in Barcelona!”  
Charles lets his back rest against the door when he notices the shadow of a figure standing next to the sofa.  
“Hey, you did great.” ‘Pierre!’  
“Thank you,” Charles smiles taking the few steps needed to get next to his friend. “Wish you were in the points too.”  
Pierre shrugs avoiding eye-contact. “Next time, maybe.”

It remains silent for a minute, both standing still and looking at the floor.  
“We’ve been set up.” They say simultaniously before breaking out into laughter.  
“I’m sorry,” Pierre goes with a hand through his hair. “I shouldn’t have listened to Max. I know you don’t want this.”  
At that the rookie looks up confused. “You want this?” He motions toward the dinner-ready table with his head.  
“Maybe, yeah,” A blush spreads onto the Frenchman’s cheeks.  
“Well,” Charles begins, cupping the taller man’s face. “Maybe I want that too.”  
He leans in to kiss Pierre softly who is stunned for a moment before answering by letting his tongue slide over Charles’ lips to ask for entrance.

At the door Max and Sebastian are listening carefully.  
“I have to know what’s going on!” Sebastian whispers as he reaches for the doorknob. Max bats his hand away with a scowl. “Let them have their moment!”  
“What if they aren’t having one, huh?” Sebastian’s retort sounds logical to the Dutchman’s ears.  
“One small peak!”  
Max opens the door before glancing around it. Sebastian crawls underneath him to get a look as well. He can’t see the two drivers, except for their teamshirts laying on the floor. A loud moan can be heard, causing Max to slam the door close in a hurry.  
“They’re definitely having a moment.” Sebastian whispers, his features rather grim.  
“Yep, definitely.” Max agrees mortified before they leave the hallway.

A few minutes later the door opens again. Pierre and Charles’ heads poke around the corner. “We had them.” The younger smirks, “That’ll teach them.”  
Pierre laughs before pulling him back inside. “For sure! Now, uhm, want to eat?”  
Charles shakes his head as he slowly pulls Pierre towards the bed. “Do you?”  
It doesn’t take long for Pierre to think of an answer as he pushes Charles on the bed before crashing their lips together.


End file.
